


冰糖杨梅

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 这文我发了三次了，不信ao3还能翻车.改革春风吹满地，新的一年要争气！
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	冰糖杨梅

**Author's Note:**

> 这文我发了三次了，不信ao3还能翻车.  
> 改革春风吹满地，新的一年要争气！

🌒杀手馕×作家辫儿，全文8k+，推翻大改，老粉请放心进入  
🌒ooc使我快乐，请勿上升蒸煮  
🌒祝大家食用愉快  
#  
“杀手不应该有感情，你不会不懂。”  
一身白色西装的人在冬天巷口拐角的暗处，呼出的空气都是半透明的白色，指腹看似无意地描摹过咏春短刀身上浅刻的满纹。金色的刀柄触感冰冷顺滑，手腕翻转间一辆赶着凌晨交班的出租车驶过，远光灯引得错车的对面一阵骂声，没人注意到巷子里刀尖那束亮的晃眼又一闪而逝的白光。  
“我明白，都是我的责任。”  
“哈，杨家公子如今还真是少爷脾性不改呢，这个怜香惜玉的模样真应该给你的心上人好好瞧一瞧。男人收刀入鞘的动作干净利落：“确实是你的责任，但不代表他不会死。”  
“为什么？你难道就没有一点人性吗？”同是一身白衣的少年握紧了拳，胳膊止不住的颤抖。  
方才还温柔抚着刀身的男人猛地上前一步掐住面前同自己相仿身量人的脖子，逼得人后背紧贴在老巷子掉渣的墙壁上，“哈？”男人暗哑的嗓子挤出两声干笑：“看来谈起恋爱果真是让我们的少爷变了不少呢，你自己看看你这双手，你他妈有什么资格跟我谈人性？”  
一手捏着人的脖子一手抓起少年的腕子强行按在人眼前，挣扎了几下还是脱力的年轻人扭过头闭死了眼睛：自己再熟悉不过的手生的白净秀气，却数不清泡过多少人的鲜血，摊开掌心，满是握刀磨出的老茧。  
男人看似不经意的用指甲边划过脖颈：“那天开始，你的命就是我的了。”  
“我见过他，是个美人，难怪我们公子被勾引的神魂颠倒，穿黑衬衫的样子同你很配”  
笑放在杀手脸上，就都是讽刺的刀，“若不是你招惹上他，那人也不必搭上性命，杨九郎，不要自作清高，是你害了他。”  
松手后立刻转身避开了少年太过复杂的眼睛“下不去手的话，需要帮忙吗？”  
靠着墙壁的大口喘息，用了十几秒的汹涌呼吸才终于被压制下来，刻意回避的心结被赤裸裸地刨开摊在眼前时用冷静代替崩溃的绝望反倒来的更加容易。  
“我自己来”  
“好骨气，那就后天一早”  
我自己来，至少他不会太痛。  
#  
北方城市的冬天，干涩的风是把钝刀磨着人的脸颊，午夜的街道零星几个下了夜班的行人都紧紧拽着围巾上沿低着头脚步匆匆地往家赶，双手插在白色西服衣兜里好像感觉不到寒冷一般缓慢前行的年轻人在空荡的街头，明明格外突兀却无人注意。  
路那头，远远地瞧见一个佝偻的身影费力地蹬着一辆吱呀呻吟的三轮车向着这边蹭过来，稻草架子上还插着几个颤颤巍巍的冰糖葫芦。小时候，母亲总是会把他扯到身后用围巾裹个严实：“外面卖了一天的，都不干净”，她总是这样，明明见过了比沾了灰的糖葫芦脏得多的场面，却还是固执的在意这些不起眼的细节。  
杨九郎大抵是遗传了父亲不安分的血液，童年时便不满于母亲对父亲职业的含糊，时常借着去邻居家玩的由头跟踪从来只穿白衣的父亲，久而久之，这便成了孩子唯一的游戏，也因此练成了永远保持冷静的外表和心态，被同龄人视为没有感情的怪物。  
寂寞压抑的日子就这样过了几年，可孩子终究还是个孩子，十二岁的冬天，那个手上还攥着半串冰糖葫芦的女孩尸体向他滚过来时从嗓子眼里冲出的那声尖叫几乎是来不及捂住嘴巴。白外套的男人猛地回头，眼神交错的下一秒就向前摔倒在雪地里，后背的利刃死钉在身上，只剩下刀柄的金色细纹一圈圈盘旋。  
吓愣了的孩子呆呆的站在原地，甚至忘记了脚边女孩的头发黏在冰糖上裹了一层脏雪的狼狈不堪，就这样看着眼前丧女的男人杀红了眼，一步步向他逼近。  
连闭上眼睛都无法完成的杨九郎没有看清那把闪着冷光的短刀是如何转圈飞出去插在砖墙的缝隙里，方才咬着牙的男人此刻又是如何倒地挣扎，面前的高个子一袭白衣，冷眼看着雪地里的三具尸体，对他伸出一只手。  
#  
他穿上了与父亲相同绣纹的白色西装。  
母亲疯了。  
#  
执行第一次任务前杨九郎边用绒布拂过刀刃边装作若无其事地问：“为什么要杀那个女孩。”  
对面的白色影子没有转过身:“这么多年，是时候也是时候教给你了。”  
“对于她父亲这种不听话的好苗子，只要杀了他最爱的人，绝望之下，要么妥协，要么崩溃，也就对我们再够不成什么威胁了。”  
男人漫不经心地转着手中银制的小酒杯挑了挑眉，“那天损失了你父亲的确是个意外，但现在看来你的能力比他要强几倍，所以，也不亏。”慵懒的神情难以使人想象到他就是这个以残暴冷血在业界著称的杀手组织的最高领袖。  
“对了，那天，就算你不出声，你父亲也未必能撑到我来，你大可不必有什么负担，虽然我们的确没有想到他会那么拼命，但好在，他是个特例。”  
#  
他不是。  
#  
手握生杀大权的人总是自以为是的用自己的心理揣测他人，却忘了最关键的软肋就是人最后的盔甲，一旦刺穿，就是殊死一搏。  
那么自己算什么呢？把每一项任务完成的滴水不漏，每一个目标除的干干净净，起初的几年，面对成捆的钞票和男人欣赏的笑，大抵是受用的。对急着展示自己的价值的冷血少年来看，同时给予丰厚物质报酬和被需要的赞赏，用一把短刀将生命玩弄于股掌的生活无疑充满了刺激与骄傲。  
一晃白衣已着数十年，当年那个瞧着女孩尸体尖叫的孩子已经被培养成将杀人看做与朝九晚五工作无疑的职业杀手，他也渐渐明白了父亲疲惫冷淡的眼神里有多少厌倦和孤单。  
暖橙色的路灯光隔着精准的距离站的笔直，脚后拖着的黑色影子被毫无意义地缩短又抻长，风卷起一层粉尘打着旋儿扑过来，出神的人打了个寒战，男人的声音卷在风里绕着他转圈：“你的命是我的，你不该有感情。”这句话在先前的十几年中一直被他奉为真理，准确的来说，是在遇见那个小黏人精之前。  
#  
那天是杨九郎二十二岁的生日，他第一次在日落前执行任务，好在这次取人性命的过程出奇轻松，那个肥的走路困难的富商就这么连一声嚎叫都没有的倒在城郊别墅卧室的床脚边，反而是处理尸体耗费了许多体力。熟练地绕过几道无人的小街，走出最后一条巷子时太阳刚好悬在正前方。  
反复确认了无人经过的身后拐角玻璃瓶破碎的声音格外刺耳，转身的同时口袋里的手握紧了刀柄，橙红的阳光下穿黑色衬衫的年轻人冲他扬起脸：“你吓死我啦。”  
杨九郎没有挪动脚步，杨梅汁的味道弥散开，暗红的果汁渗进土地，很像是死过人的地板，只不过难以清理罢了：“你跟踪我。”  
“别别别误会啊，我是个作家，你知道，来源于生活嘛，自己的不够，总要窥探一下别人的。”小作家讪讪地笑，露出一颗豁牙。  
眼前人瘦高清秀的皮相倒是没什么威胁的样子，但单凭外表也难以让杨九郎放松警惕，冷冷地扫了人一眼后就打算转身离开，“哎哎哎，哥，耽误你点时间，一起吃个饭呗”“那个...我最近要出本新书，主角，我瞧着你挺合适的..”“不好意思啊。”  
杨九郎抬起头，太阳光收敛了不少，像个咸蛋黄。  
#  
杨九郎用了十年学习的如何抹去感情，如何把任务完成的滴水不漏，不出一点差错，而他也确实向来出色。但他的二十二岁，可能从他收回左脚开始就犯了错。  
城郊难得寻到一家家常菜馆，对面电脑挡住半张脸的年轻人咬着吸管，杯子里的杨梅汁无趣地滚着泡泡，开口含糊地介绍：“我叫张云雷，我们，加一下联系方式？”  
“我平时不怎么用。”这句话不算客套，杨九郎甚至不知道登录界面的小企鹅的设计样式什么时候变了模样。  
张云雷的电脑机械地咳嗽了三声，两秒后，：“今天你生日啊？”  
#  
那天张云雷送给杨九郎一整箱的杨梅汤，理由是他最喜欢喝。  
玻璃瓶在纸箱里叮当作响，细瘦的胳膊不堪重负地有点发抖，杨九郎赶紧上前一步把箱子接牢。  
“常联系哦！”秋天的太阳落山的很快，深蓝的天色下张云雷成了一个黑色的剪影。  
穿笔挺白西装的高大男人抱着印满了杨梅图案的大纸箱路过热闹店面，那是一个杀手最没有尊严的一天。  
#  
小作家是从不讲客套话的耿直性子，“常联系”的意思是，隔三差五跟着你，还伪装的奇差。  
“了解一下人物心理状态嘛。”被定义了第不知道多少次“跟踪狂”的张云雷低头把杨梅汁上面浮的冰块搅的叮当响。  
“你自己的书自己写不就行了吗？”杨九郎皱着眉往对面盘子里夹了一块牛肉，用筷子敲了敲盘沿示意人赶紧吃。为了陪这个电脑咖啡不离手的书呆子作家，最近任务的准备工作都被迫推到了晚上，他现在只想随便找张床睡到分不清日期。  
“你不懂！”张云雷把叉子狠狠怼在牛排上，清脆的声音让杨九郎又想起那箱只开了一瓶的不安分的杨梅汁。  
“能不能不跟搞对象似的？”眯了眯眼睛：“赶紧吃，一会戳漏了。”  
“可...可以吗？”  
“嗯？！”  
#  
“喂，杨九郎，你喜欢我什么啊？”张云雷盘起腿搂着枕头坐着，头发乱糟糟地贴在耳边。  
“明明是你追的我好不好？”实是找到了一张床，却不仅是睡了个好觉的杨九郎把人拽倒重新在身边摆好，又闭上了眼睛。  
“不，才不是。”怀里的作家把几乎皮包骨的手肘抵在杨九郎锁骨上矢口否认。  
被彻底折腾清醒的杨九郎看着人有点孩子气的眼睛：“喜欢你爱喝杨梅汁，可以吗？”  
“哎嘿，有眼光。”  
无奈的摇摇头鬼使神差地问出一句话：“喂，张云雷，了解的还够深入吗？”  
昨晚的开放与欢愉在脑中一帧一帧地连成画面：“一般吧”披上黑衬衫的作家从不在言语上示弱。  
#  
组织里经过训练培养的杀手只要足够谨慎，有那么两三个情人不算什么新鲜事，可多年来杨九郎一直保持着独身一人，几个半敞着白色外套的“同事”常常揽着他肩膀笑：“我看你小子不是不会动感情，只怕就是个机器人吧，上辈子是尚方宝剑？”  
从未有过波澜的眼睛泛起了涟漪，有个不知天高地厚的小作家在里面玩着打水漂。  
“九郎，你最多能打几个？”披着黑色风衣的少年回过头冲他喊。  
把手从衣兜里拿出来还不是很适应的勾起一个微笑：“看你哥的。”  
扁平的石子在水面上跳了五下后落在广阔的河面中央，激起一串垂直的水滴。  
“我去...不行，老子要比你多！”张云雷往后扒拉了两下：“去去去，看我的。”  
河水哗啦啦地涌到岸边，填满河床的石缝刚好舔到白皮鞋尖，又笑着退回去，黑色风衣的下摆被蹲下的寻找发力点的作家捋起来拎着。  
月光太亮了，杨九郎发现自己不经意的微笑时心头一颤，下一秒就赶紧配合地牵上人的手，点头应着男朋友绕路去买新鲜杨梅的请求。  
他的指腹也有一层薄茧，十指相扣的时候给人一种相互依靠的错觉，不同的是那是一双握笔叙写人间冷暖的干净的手。作家不需要经历，就能写出最真切的苦乐悲欢，好让人羡慕，河边愣神的一秒钟转眼就忘得干净了。  
#  
在组织工作了十余年，动了感情的后果的杨九郎比谁都清楚，他也曾坚定地相信前二十年无论遇上什么都能保持冷静的自己，可爱情冲昏人头脑的可恶老话总是对的，傍晚的沙发上和男朋友争执糖葫芦还是杨梅汁更加美味的几分钟足以冲散十年的记忆。  
如果他不曾忘记十二岁那年，“为什么要杀那个女孩”，也许都还来得及。  
一直自以为平衡的天衣无缝，却在冬天的一个对他来说再简单不过的任务里，因为惦记着楼下卖水果的小店因为天冷提前收摊，只多瞟了一眼，就换了肩膀一处长长刀伤和一条会面消息。  
“你不会不懂。”  
#  
别消毒水味填满的病房里，仗着能力超群一向性子高傲的出色杀手，第一次低声下气开口求人：“我...可以和他分手，我发誓永远不再见他。”  
“记忆就算是感情，要怪就怪你自己吧。”已经谈垮了几次的男人几乎失去了耐心，“他，必须死。” “要么你也可以选择去陪他，反正你的价值与私情在这里是永远成反比的。”  
“我自己来。”  
“后天一早。”  
#  
“果真是个肮脏的好苗子，比我当年可是要强很多哦。”  
#  
不知道走了多久，也不知道去向哪里，也不知道何时手里多了一串糖葫芦，推开屋门一道光短暂的剥夺了人的视觉，光影散去的时候喜欢穿黑衣的瘦削背影伏在桌前。地上只有那套桌椅和一张木床，显得有点空旷，耳边响起搬进来那天作家未加修饰的欢快语调“没关系，小是小了点，但有你在，够写东西就行啦。”  
门敞开着，杨九郎安静地站在门槛前。  
#  
张云雷是个奇怪的男朋友，大概是像他自己说的那样，作家总是要想到科学之外的故事，比如：“九郎，你说天堂是什么颜色的？”  
“你不会真的相信有这种地方吧？”  
张云雷演技还是很差的假装叹气:“哎，杀手真的很不适合谈恋爱啊”。  
张云雷是个太温柔的男朋友，善解人意到有时候会让人怀疑他的真心，就像是，文字艺术玩出花儿的作家无条件的相信他自己都觉得愚蠢的谎言，相信他有很重要但不能详述的神秘工作，像是他从来不问杨九郎为什么总是很晚回家，为什么爱用味道很重的香水，为什么要搬到这个偏僻小巷里的房子却有钱给他买顶配的电脑和镶钻的手表。大概只有在张牙舞爪地宣传他酸了吧唧的杨梅汁时才会露出一点点像他笔下人物那般的生动样子。  
在一起后的张云雷一改当初跟在杨九郎身后的精神劲儿，也渐渐习惯了杨九郎一句“工作忙”就安安静静地自己在家写上好几天，除了交稿子几乎不会离开大门的生活，到杨九郎再回家时，冰箱里空的只剩下灯管。  
#  
赶稿子的人总是浅眠，门口换鞋的动作再轻也会惊醒，好吧，他有时候也是很爱嘴硬的男朋友：“哼，我以为你死了。”  
半眯着眼趿拉着拖鞋走过来，熟练地脱掉人白色的西装外套“怎么蹭上土了？”  
“回来路上摔了一跤”  
“伤到吗？”  
“没有”  
这天不同于以往一个睡觉一个写稿的互不相扰，杨九郎转身把人圈在怀里“云雷，让我抱一会”  
久违的亲密让怀里黑色衬衫的人僵在原地，“好么？”，低下头勾了勾嘴角，用带着薄茧的手推了推人收紧的胳膊“这有什么好请示的，但你能不能让我先把你衣服放下”  
“把糖葫芦放冰箱里去啊，这么晚了买它干嘛，又没有杨梅味道好。”  
杨九郎终于松了手，电脑旁的杨梅汤还剩半瓶，空的上面一般挂了点红色残渣。  
踮脚够衣架的作家嘟囔着:“切，还总是说我粘人。”  
听到电脑盖合上的声音连忙回了头，“哎你干什么？我还没保存！”说着就扑到桌前，不成想被顺势搂住后腰压倒在床上，“干你”。

身下的人还在挣扎着起身，细的圈在手心都感觉到硌人的手腕被举高压过头顶，“杨九郎！你混蛋！放开！让我写完！”

身上人的影子挡住吊灯压下来，灼热的每个字喷在人耳后“张云雷，你爱不爱我。”，手心里的挣扎没了力气，“几个菜啊你今天，给我滚蛋，废什么话，给钱就爱”，那句二人玩笑里说过无数遍的包袱在这个夜晚格外刺耳，“今晚别写了...好么？”

#

像每一次一样，前戏很足，舍不得他疼一点；不同以往，老旧木床应景地咿呀作响宣告着今晚战争的激烈战况。太久了，恍惚间好像是半个夜晚过去，分不清你我的汗液淌进眼睛，刺激着泪水往下流，“别哭”顶上去的时候不忘记用手背给人抹掉眼泪的动作使还挂着半截衬衫的人扬起唇角，下一秒被一个绵长的吻堵住还未流出的笑声。

“你笑什么？”

“真有这么疼我呐”白的有点不健康的脸上泛了两晕红色，又笑，“啊！”尖叫的嗓子破了音也要喊上去。

“流氓。”

“我不疼你还想让谁疼。”

“九郎，哥哥，好疼。”

“我慢点。”

紧紧搂着杨九郎肩膀的手触到一条蜿蜒的疤痕，张云雷的身子僵了一下，咬着嘴唇又渗出几声呻吟。

#

身体里炸开过太多的欢愉，紧紧把人不停颤抖的身体锁在怀里，下巴抵在人发旋上低声问他一个有点不合时宜的问题“你为什么喜欢穿黑衣裳。”

“利于伪装啊，你知道啊，作家，总是要窥探一点别人的生活嘛。”

杨九郎觉得自己真的是杨梅汤喝醉了，明明看到顶楼门口的地砖已经落了一层薄灰，还是带着委屈的语调追问：“怎么还要看别人啊，难道做我男朋友之后你的生活还不够吗？”顺手沿着耳廓的路线行走一次，又惹得一阵颤抖和低叫叹息。

“不够啊。”尾音上扬，带了点挑衅的意思。 越来越难得见你一次，你要我怎么够。

“我的大作家真是嘴上从不服输呢，不够再来？”

月亮在人嘴角漏出来的呻吟声里羞的躲进乌云。

大雨倾盆。

“九郎..啊！那你为什么..爱穿白衣裳”

“因为好看”

“哦...嗯！还要！  
#  
白衣裳，他送我那把刀的时候告诉过我，人啊如果心是黑色的，那么身上总是要有一点天使的颜色才不至于直接堕入地狱。  
地不地狱的我不在乎，只是那样就见不到你了。  
从人身下绕过轻扣着他后脑勺“张云雷，你爱我吗？”  
良久，直到下一只麻雀掠过窗前闪过一个剪影才想起低头，怀里睡着的人睫毛颤的像两只欲飞的蝴蝶。杨九郎摇着头笑，把呼吸渐渐均匀，侧脸上的红晕还没褪干净的作家放了一个舒服的姿势盖上被子。  
身侧响起鼾声的时候，电脑屏幕悄悄亮了。  
东方渐渐有了淡蓝色的凌晨，张云雷刚合上眼睛就贴上来一个吻“干嘛去了？”  
“昨晚上忘记吃饭，饿了。”  
“以后不许，要记得。”  
“嗯。”  
#  
作家好像不需要睡眠，杨九郎在太阳像个溏心蛋一样挂在东南天空时坐起身来，早餐已经摆在桌前，粥和鸡蛋，普通的不能再普通。  
张云雷收拾整齐，冲他晃了晃手上黑色的U盘，“我今天去给编辑交稿子。”  
坐在床上发懵的人看到买春联时赠的红色日历上清晰的大字：“不能明天去吗？”  
“现在倒是粘起我来了，我成天成夜在家写稿的时候怎么不见你陪我啊？”说话的时候装着委屈的模样低着头咬嘴唇：“你两周没回家了。”  
“你别哭”从床上跳下来搂着人抬起下巴吻一口“今天别去了，我陪你...好么？”  
“不好，以后再说吧，要迟到了”扭着身子从人怀里挣脱出来：“早饭记得吃，不用等我回来”  
#  
从窗口向下看人走出巷口，套在清瘦肩膀上显得更加宽大的纯黑色衬衣在转弯处彻底敛去。  
转过身在桌子后摸出那把咏春刀，见过多少鲜红的血液却还是白的骇人，细细用棉布擦拭的时候不小心划破了手指“该死，以前从不手抖。”  
刀刃太亮，放回桌后的阴影里咔嗒一声，却还是是能晃到人骨缝间，心烦意乱，想那人羊犊一样干净的脸，想那人狐狸一样媚的身子，想那人承欢时仰起头克制着被迫拔高的声调，想那人，想那人，想那人。  
“杀手不需要感情”  
“你的命是我的，我说过你没有自由”  
“他必须死”  
“是你害了他”  
“我自己来”  
脑中播放到最后一句的时候才惊醒过来，白粥已经撒了一地。  
#  
呆坐了一天。日头渐渐西斜。  
“他怎么去了这么久”  
“他为什么还不回来”  
“他会出事吗”  
走廊里响起空洞的脚步声。  
“张云雷?！”  
一步一个台阶的声音向楼上越走越远，在关门声里戛然而止。  
“他平时是不是就这样等我回家?”  
#  
咏春刀擦了又擦，一个指纹也没留下。  
厨房里装在小袋里的各式药粉混在一起，杨九郎死死盯着杯里漩涡不动的中心，“我自己来，至少他不会太痛。”  
“我的刀太脏了，我怎么舍得让你的血沾到那样的东西。”  
拼命了地咬着牙不让眼泪滴进杯子，“对不起，对不起，对不起”  
眼泪被咬碎的那一秒他抬头“你一定要记得怪我害了你，但你可不可以原谅我没有陪你？”  
“他们说，杀过人的人进不了天堂，谁叫你信那玩意儿。”  
“不会很久的，到时候我一定特别特别疼，你就可以报仇了，好么？”  
#  
调制药的苦味弥散开来，“在病房一遍遍想着对策的这些天，连杨梅汁都忘了给他买，他怎么也不提。”  
落锁时总有一丝若有若无的心痛，罢了，杀手不需要感情。  
我以为，我会慢慢适应，会渐渐忘记你，重新成为一个没有感情的杀手。  
提着果汁瓶上楼的脚步越来越快，几乎是狂奔到顶楼门口，拧开锁扣的时候熟悉的腥甜打了卷儿扑过来像是要把人掀翻。  
打碎的玻璃瓶流出的是凝固血液的颜色。  
电脑屏幕是张云雷打字时习惯的最暗一档，他曾经也喜欢明亮，只是被牵着握鼠标的手把光调弱的那天后再也没有拨回来。“你别伤了眼睛”  
像鼠标拖着亮度条，我拖你滑向黑暗。  
多么滑稽。  
#  
干净桌面上唯一的文档用他的名字命名:  
“我今天赌输了，你果然没有等我回家”  
“我曾经想过把这个秘密一直藏着，把心咳出来都不要说。”  
“你知道，作家总是要窥探别人的生活。”  
“其实，我也有秘密，关于...我跟踪你好久了，而且技术很好。”  
“九郎，你记不记得你在图书馆边的小卖铺路过时往一顶空帽子里扔过两块钱？要不说你眼睛是真的小，我只是蹲下歇会儿，帽子掉了懒得捡而已，两块钱，只够买一瓶杨梅汁。”  
“杨九郎，你为什么要骗我？”  
“用了你的刀，我猜一定很快，我自己来。”  
“是经我允许，你才有杀我的权利”  
“杨九郎，我爱你，我爱你”  
“其实我好想知道，如果我现在站在你面前对你笑，你是否能够下得去手，你会有一点点舍不得吗？还是会像对先前每个人那样干脆利落?”  
“哪怕你轻一点”  
“真是一场豪赌，可是我不敢看结果，所以我自己来。”  
“对了，我承认冰糖葫芦比较好吃。”  
#  
看向床上时他恨自己杀手习惯于捕捉目标信息的眼睛:刀口不平，下手时他手抖的很厉害。  
收回不带感情只关心于工作的第一眼，不敢再细瞧那张爱人的脸，他总是在接吻的时候用舌头反复舔画的两颗可爱虎牙尖端嵌在下唇里，血还没来得及流出来，一双手把床单抓出了花瓣的形状。  
他的掌心就应该是盛满鲜花的才对。  
“不是说过了，你不要老是咬嘴唇”  
“松手啊？手握那么紧不难受吗？”  
“张云雷，你疼不疼啊？”  
“那些人说不在应季，我走了好几条街才买到新鲜的。”  
“你真好，附近水果店的人都夸你。”  
“你知不知道这药很苦的，我都舍不得让你喝。”  
垂直插在人心口的刀柄闪着光，只剩下刀柄的金色细纹一圈圈盘旋，在和终于肆意闪烁的泪光交织的嚎啕间仿佛回到了初遇那个晴天。  
那个路口猛的回头，吓得黑衣服的年轻人退了两步。  
他露着豁牙的笑傻傻的，迎着夕阳更傻了，像待宰的羔羊却仍然保持着对草根的温柔。  
“作家，总是要偷窥一下别人的生活嘛。”  
#  
浅蓝的床单鲜红的血顺着锁骨和手臂向人四周散开，血液的腥甜与杨梅的酸味相互纠缠，是第一天搬来这里，做爱到最后作家咬向他肩膀那一口时空气的味道。  
那一晚他趴在他胸口喘气，手指揉过那排小牙印“杨九郎，我要跟你合葬，就死在这张床上算了。”  
愿望一次只可以许一个，不然就不灵了，我替你选吧，那就后面一个。  
用了点力气掰开人的手，十指交扣，是每个临界点前他最喜欢的姿势。  
“你懂什么，这叫最亲密的相互依靠”  
“好了，要借力就直说，快到了，你别忍着。”  
#  
我曾经以为我不需要依靠你，我以为我可以做回一个没有感情的杀手，但原谅我太晚才知道，没有你，我会死的。  
“爹，这是我第一次，也是最后一次这样叫您。九郎不过贱命一条，蒙您多年养育之恩，无以为报。恕九郎无能，终是无法像您一样，过得这情关。”  
#  
“张云雷，我不配陪着你。”  
“真的很苦，你还是不要尝了。”  
“我真的好爱你，对不起，”  
“那你...疼不疼啊？”  
#  
“知名作家张云雷的新书《黑色天堂》发售后畅销全国，其中张磊与杨淏翔的爱情故事描写细腻真实，结局令千万读者惋惜动容，不想竟成绝笔”  
“那天他来找我，说无论如何，这本书必须要发表，别无他言。”  
#  
永安墓园对角线的位置添了两座新坟，墓志铭都有点奇怪。  
“他是一定要去天堂看看颜色的。”  
“他也承认杨梅汤比较好喝。”  
#  
我错了，爱之上，没有特例。  
但这小子，确实要比我当年要强很多啊。  
穿白衣的男人走向另一座坟，放下的那束什么被枯黄杂草埋了个严实。  
冬风凛冽，露出的黑白边框里的姑娘鬓边别着一朵栀子花。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在lof留下宁的红蓝评三连+关注好么？  
> 拜托了！爱宁！


End file.
